


leo's shenanigans

by Anonymous



Category: Ensemble stars!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Bombarding Arashi during Christmas was definitely not the best idea but to Leo it might've well been.





	leo's shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [serisarahse @ twitter](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=serisarahse+%40+twitter).



It was an unspoken agreement at first. Arashi made an excuse about wanting to go shop for makeup on her own, leaving Knights to its own devices. Ritsu sleeping inside the kotatsu, Tsukasa working his way through his storage of sweets, and Izumi off shopping for Christmas. She doesn’t think of Leo at first because she’s sure that Izumi managed him somehow or he was off to badger his younger sister, Ruka, for a scarf that he could hang on their mantle. But afterwards, when Izumi fires off a text to her that says “beware of ou-sama,” she thinks that maybe it wasn’t ever. Which works against her advantage, but she decides to ignore it for the moment as she buttoned up her coat and looped up her scarf until she was sure she looked presentable enough.

Giving herself a self satisfied look to the mirror, she blew a kiss for extra measure — and for good luck as well. Lips not draped in the extravagant lipstick that’d usually stain anything on close proximity but instead with chapstick to protect her from the cold — yes, she was being practical with this — Arashi felt a little out of place. There was a tube of lipstick in her pocket but that was for emergencies (or for Mika, if he wanted to impress that Oshi-san of his) and she swore to herself that she wouldn’t use it. This was a special occasion because it was Christmas after all, but she didn’t feel natural going to such lengths especially since that Ou-sama over theirs could do anything that might ruin her makeup.

Bearing that thought in mind, she puts on waterproof mascara, because not only did she need to feel more herself she didn’t want any mascara stains on her eyes in this time of year she couldn’t have any imperfections, especially on Christmas day. She was unable to bear the thought, looking like a love struck protagonist on a rainy day in a soap opera. (That was Izumi’s job not hers — and even he couldn’t bear the thought of having mascara stained on his face. No doubt that would result in one of his famous “Haaah?”’s.) 

But now, one boot ankle deep into the snow and another on her front door step, she realizes that maybe Arashi Narukami, the peacemaker of Knights, didn’t need to beware of Leo. But as soon as she thinks that, he trudges up in front of her house as if on cue. His red hair was exaggeratedly more wild than usual, a contrast against the white landscape, and with green eyes that usually reminded her of emeralds framed with eyelashes that made him look lovelier than his personality suggested. He bows down, as if he’s an extra in a historical drama, a knight to a queen, and takes out his hand. “Naruuu, I’ve decided….!”

Used to Leo’s grand appearances (and others for that matter - she is a part of Knights after all), Arashi just nods her head and decides to play along as she accepts his hand. “And decide what….~?” she inquires in a playful time.

“Sena said the way to a girl’s heart was to serenade her during christmas…. ♪. After all, eaten alone, even sea bream loses its flavor!” Leo gestures to a large paper bag that’s overflowing with Christmas decorations and - is that a Christmas cake? Gosh, he even got her favorite flavor and even though she told herself to hold back because this time of year is especially tempting with all of the sweets and feasts that it just gets more difficult to resist.

“Ou-sama, as lovely as this gesture is, I need to—” she’s interrupted by Leo’s loud rejection and finally, knowing that there is no stopping him so she just relents.

“Yes! So, Oba-chan tried to teach me how to knit a scarf but it’s more confusing than it looks, really, and I couldn’t ask Ruka-tan because that’d be mortifying~! But if you wait here a little longer, I’m sure I can compose the most beautiful song out there….♪! Surely, Mozart would be tossing and turning in that desolate grave of his if he heard it, don’t you think, Naru?”

“Ou-sama…. A song?” This is not foreign to her (him composing new songs and doing extravagant gestures that others may find weird) but being the recipient to all of this is startling. Especially since it’s all at once, she hasn’t had a lot of time to process it. Arashi is prone to strange situations and she can deal with things usually but this - this…. 

“Oooh, yes! ☆ But first let’s just-” He interrupts his sentence and ushers the two of them inside, closing the door after the two of them and puts Arashi’s plans to the day on a full stop. “Ah….~ It’s warmer than the Sena House in here.” Sighing contently, he sets the bag down and rests both of his hands on Arashi’s shoulder then lets out a deep sigh.

She gives him a long look expectantly until he lets out a loud, “I forgot the mistletoe! Hold on, Naru-”

“Mistletoe? For kissing?”

“Naturally, what else is mistletoe for? Oooh, actually… ♪. Naru, maybe we can use the mistletoe for something else! Maybe for song writing or our Knights outfits, wahahaha ☆.” He loses his trail of thought and ready to pull him back - and maybe to hell with it, she thinks to herself, and grabs his face.

Leo looks startlingly cuter with his face between her hands, she realizes, cheeks puffed up like a pufferfish and strands of his hair loose against her hands. Arashi, struck impulsively and with the knowledge that with Leo in charge this might as well go in circles, gives him a quick kiss on the lips. It shuts him up momentarily and once she surrenders to the blooming feeling in her chest and the warmth that follows. (So she does it again.) (And then after a few more kisses she lets him inside All it takes is several hours, some phone calls, a desperate break with the help of the hot chocolate and mistletoe Leo nearly lost earlier, and several songs composed for them to finish decorating the living room. Really, it could’ve been finished earlier but at some point Leo decided to do Jingle Bells karaoke and Arashi — one who embraced distractions — was more than ready to follow suit. There wasn’t a fireplace but she took out an old lantern from storage that had the same sort of effect so they made do with that while setting up the gingerbread house.

At this point, she’s sure that if she eats one more thing, she’ll just inflate and float to the high heavens (this isn’t an exaggeration), so she suggests to Leo that they just give it to Knights the following day. No doubt their over eager junior that had a restricted diet would have a field day with it, and she’d be more than happy to supply.

That is, after all, assuming that their gingerbread house wouldn’t end up being a disaster and a travesty of what the label said it would be. Arashi is not particularly motivated to make one, and Leo — being one to lose focus and do things the way he saw fit — doesn’t have the rigorous personality fit for these sort of things.

Sorry, Tsukasa-chan, she thinks solemnly as their gingerbread house is built with four walls until it turns to disaster. Leo, with several gummy drops in his hair and a maniacal look in his eye, turns to icing the walls with composed music, occasionally licking the icing off his fingers as he looks at it with satisfaction. At some point, she hums the tune along with him as she uses the remaining gingerbread to make a little stick figure and decorates it with an array of candy. 

Honestly, if she wasn’t an idol or a model, she’s sure she can get used to spending the rest of her life doing this. Even though Christmas isn’t a daily thing, it’s not just the spirit of the holiday that lulls her into this, it’s also the presence of Leo. So she just sets her head against his shoulder, his hair tickling her neck, and decides that spending the rest of her Christmas this way is most definitely the best way to spend it.


End file.
